


The Ocean Eyes

by melancholic_town



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!Norway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Human Names, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Iceland, PWP, Scents & Smells, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Submission, alpha voice, very slight hongice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_town/pseuds/melancholic_town
Summary: AU!Omegaverse. Desire, lust, and instinct weren't the best combination.
Relationships: Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. i

* * *

**i. wildness**

* * *

Some things just got out of hand.

Lukas couldn't understand, even so, when everything had started to go so badly or why really: if they were vestiges of nature (the purest and most carnal instinct that took over in the cruelest way possible), or if it was that he had a mental problem —a sick man, a psychopath, a fool man in love with the perfect essence of the most beautiful omega in the world who (for hand of fate) had ended up being his _younger brother._

He had begun confusing it with the excessive affection of an Alpha big brother's protective instinct towards a little brother —until the heat (not only the first one, nor the second one: the next one, and so on) of that boy would strike right next to his room. He couldn't understand why their bedrooms were so close, with those disgusting thin walls —because he heard all of Emil's (oh, little, delightful, sobbing Emil) moans just perfectly, his cries of pleasure... and he'd feel so crazy. It wasn't confusion, _it was madness._ Lukas would growl against his pillow during those days as his hand would quickly pump his hard member: God, he could make his little brother scream more than that until he was completely hoarse and he had nothing left but to beg, to plead, to call him silently. Lukas would knot inside of him, extracting one last scream from his body. He'd bite that pale neck (clean of any mark) and would gladly make him have another orgasm.

It wasn't as if his brother's seventeen-year-old beautiful body couldn't hold that.

Lukas —waking up from his reverie and accommodating his long black coat with parsimony— stops in front of the door that led to the _Unnamable_ 's room. It wasn't just his sweet lavender scent that penetrated his mental health: he listens, like every damn day, the same old shit:

"We could see each other at night," Emil's shy speech caresses his ears through the wooden door. "My parents won't be home anyway... I-I don't sound desperate at all!" The Alpha frowned. It wasn't the first time he discovered his little brother talking with that Asian brat —Emil wouldn't stop sighing and giggling because of his existence, but honestly, Lukas wasn't surprised. It was abominable to deny that Emil was a precious Omega and that he caught any Alpha on the ball's attention..., but accepting that only made him be filled with jealousy that he'd learned to control. "Idiot..."

That didn't mean he couldn't interpose.

The Omega startles at the sudden intrusion's noise and his eyes —like the ocean, the shine imitating the reflection of the sun, of the stars, humanized— try to intimidate him, all in vain because the man before him stands almost immovable and unalterable. Emil hates him: the gap between them, how Lukas meddled in all his things, his "authority", his perfection... and he only managed to growl as he pushes the phone away from his lips. "What the hell are you doing? Can't you knock? I'm busy!"

"I noticed." Without making a facial expression, Lukas seemed to be 'frowning.' "But surely _my parents don't."_

The boy immediately understood where Lukas wanted to go with his insinuation and looked away slightly frightened. "He's just a friend." He bit his lips. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't know what that is..."

“Do I?” The blond acidly smiled, taking the other's phone in his hand of sudden and hanging up the call. Consequently, the Omega gasped with pure indignation and disbelief, looking at him as if he had grown another head. "Or aren't you the one that only befriends people who just want to fuck you?"

Emil's pinkish lips shudder, containing rage and helplessness as his cheeks blossom in pure red. _He wants_ to insult him, to push him, to slap that idiot —but he knew that if he dared to do that he'd be the most prejudiced as his parents didn't tolerate that he, as an Omega, _challenged_ in that way his perfect, intelligent, educated, divine Alpha big brother —it'd be an unforgivable daring that he wasn't willing to commit even though Emil wanted to do the opposite. But something inside the little Omega loosens: an expansive wave reduces all the adrenaline contained in his body. "Get out of my room," he calmly says, pointing the door. "Next time knock before you enter... yeah, don't you have something better to do? Like going out to drink with that stupid, annoying, Danish friend of yours?"

"Indeed," he murmured, walking his fingers around his warm garment. Emil swallows as he admires his big brother for a moment, watching his clothes tighten to some parts of his body: Lukas was way taller, way stronger and bigger than Emil would ever be in his life, and somehow, this stimulated him greatly. He sighs as he puts his hands on his legs, still nervous of the delicious feeling of disobeying him and only him. He could be a small, weak Omega —that didn't mean he couldn't stay on his own, even though that would make his dear big brother annoyed. "I'll be here by night, and God if I catch you talking with that idiot again..."

Something inside Emil ignites of emotion as he caresses with one finger his soft, rosy lips (Lukas stares at him, confusedly crazy). "Yeah, whatever," The Omega stands up and starts to rush the man to leave his room, very delicate jostles over his back —the strong, demanding cardamom fragrance makes Emil feel a little dizzy, _as always._ "Leave me alone already."

Both brothers share a last glance at the moment —their oceanic eyes connect with completely different feelings: Lukas' obliging, awesomely serious look, and Emil's annoyed but precarious one.

As he feels the older man's essence fading away from the house, Emil breathes, relieving all the tension and fear that tried to take over him for Lukas' presence. Pheromones made him feel weird when his brother was around, and the only thing he does is groan. "Fuck this."

* * *

It's past night and a quiet teenager (feeling the freedom of being alone in his home) giggles as he swings his naked legs with emotion. He had been doing the same thing with Li Xiao again —letting himself go all pleasantly wild with his voice, the dirty way he talked to him, _the things he said_ —Emil couldn't understand why that made him feel so good even though he wasn't even being touched at all. Li Xiao anyway was a gorgeous Alpha to him, and he was weak to everything he did and said to him. 

Emil blushes as he reads (the call had ended minutes ago) things from the other boy that weren't adequate just now, God, he had cummed a time ago, couldn't he stop it already? _'_ _You moan just so beautifully, y'know that, Emil?'_ Of course he knows that, it wasn't the first time he'd said it: _'_ _I want you so fucking bad'_ And he imagined how that would sound in the younger boy's voice: Emil shivered because of the sound —he wondered what also felt like to be taken by an Alpha. A lot of Omegas in his school had already mated and he'd watch with envy how happy they were with their dear ones.

As he writes a response, he smells the strong, heavy cardamom aroma, mixed with the horrendous alcohol... and groaned. There was Lukas again, coming back home all drunk (maybe not drunk, but still smelling like it!) in late-night hours. He wished his parents scolded him a little, or even said something small about it —but let's not forget that unlike Emil, Lukas is ' _a perfectly capable man (yes, sweetie, he's 21 years old, and you're just 17) that can do and will do whatever he wants, so no, you're not allowed to have a drink with your friends'._ His nose frowned with disgust and tried to ignore everything.

As Lukas (his hair all messy, his cheeks slightly blushed and his eyes a little watery) yawns and walks to tell the most obvious thing 'little brother, I'm home' he listens to the small boy's cute giggling —something heavy pushes his heart down. Something he wished it didn't happen, but something that he wouldn't let slide: "Emil."

"What?" The other asked uninterestedly, reading through the chat.

The powerful aroma entered the room —Emil huffed a little. "Are you seriously talking to him?"

The white-haired boy bites his lips again, and in a moment of ecstasy, he tries to seem secure. "Yeah, so? ...Go and take a shower, _Lukas,_ you smell horrible."

Lukas groaned, a took his coat off. The long garment was placed on a little night table —he felt free in his white, plain shirt. "Don't you ever think that people just want, sometimes, to take advantage of you?"

"Because it's not true?" Emil turns around to face his big brother, but that movement not only reveals Lukas' serious face towards him —the nakedness of what Lukas thought was a beautiful, perfect body manifested in his bare chest: clean and smooth pale skin showed like an endless canvas —descending and hiding under the white sheets. The artificial light luminously delineates his contour, giving him a quasi-celestial, unattainable appearance —his nipples, as pink as his thin lips were, greeted him and caused Lukas an understandable state of hunger that he tries to placate, however (at that moment), he doesn't know if it's really necessary. His little brother's body is delightful, and Lukas' most irrational part wonders if the boy was going to show him even more —opening those legs.

Emil looks at his eyes and his heartbeats hit hard. He doesn't know, _he doesn't know_ —and he isn't interested in knowing it either but the morbidity that controls him for feeling the other's eyes all over him, the protection of being seen by an Alpha (his big brother) implants him unique... uncontrollable security.

"Why are you naked?"

The little boy frowns and rolls his eyes, but that doesn't exempt him from blushing a bit. "Get out of my room, Lukas, you're so annoying!" He groans of pure disgust, even though he knew he couldn't intimidate the Norwegian man at all.

"You haven't answered my question," Lukas huffs as he smells under his nose the heavy aroma that started to come out from his younger brother, exhibiting him that some angriness was rising inside of him —Emil would let (even if he tried not) some of his emotions slide off, unlike Lukas, who could even hide them in his scent.

The Omega sat down on his bed —the blankets that once were all over him loosened a little: that white skin shone even more and Lukas felt dizziness, wildness, excitement go through his veins as he observed how attractive, curvy and soft his brother was —his thighs are exposed, his waist: as if he wore a Roman dress. 

Instinct, instinct started to take over him —Lukas breathed a little to control all the Alpha instincts for seeing the prettiest and sexiest impossible mate, naked in front of him. "Yes, I'm naked! Can't you fucking see? Now go tell mother and father that I'm just a slut! I'm completely sure that's what you always do," He cried with wrath, and the sheets covering him fell onto the floor. Emil is tired of him, of his parents, of all the overprotection —and he tells his brother this in a way he shouldn't. But he doesn't care: neither that he's naked nor his brother is weirdly analyzing him. "Don't look at me like that! You know what you do," The Omega started hustling him a little and that made Lukas react —he observes the big tears in those immense blue eyes. "Your perfection, your stupid superiority —they hate me because I can't be the wise, moderate and prudent Alpha son they wish they had, don't the-"

And Emil moans as he feels the firm grip on his hips. Lukas' nails were digging into his skin, he could assure that there was even blood coming out of the wound, but he can't think in that. He doesn't understand anything, where everything had just gone wrong, or even worse, what _he had done wrong_ , and just cried as he felt the man's lips taking him. Emil tries to get him away, but Lukas is way stronger, taller than he'd ever be —his movements are so rough that breathing is so difficult. 

Big hands walk his body in need. Emil feels electricity going down his spine when fingertips caressed his side, delineating each rib, roaming very close to his nipples —his right hip, his thigh and all the leg's length the Norwegian's hand can feel without effort. His big brother's left-hand moves in the same way sometime later, and although the touch is rare, something in Emil prevents him from reacting. A purr gets stuck in his throat, and he looks at his brother all confused when the _kiss_ ends. Even though Emil hadn't corresponded at all, drool comes out from the left corner of his lips.

"Lu... Lukas?"

"Fuck," He simply says. Lukas hides his guilty, disgusted, starving expression in his little brother's neck as the incredible lavender perfume consumes all of him: his reasoning and his morals... and he isn't so sure that he can hold all this shit back anymore. "You're gorgeous, _lillebror,_ you know that?" The Omega (completely paralyzed because of the other's pheromones) softly sighs as the man embraces him from his waist —Lukas is closer than ever, his strong cardamom aroma subdues him, _Emil can't move,_ and doesn't know what words are anymore. "You're fucking driving me crazy."

"Lukas, wait-" His mouth lets out a strange breath when the older one kisses the skin near his Adam's apple. Suddenly, he wakes up and finds himself caught into his Alpha brother's strong arms, his body pushing him against the wall: and _Emil doesn't have the freedom to move his head_ , so he lets out a moan of fear unique in his kind. "What are you doing? No...no... you can't!" Lukas separates from his neck and Emil took the advantage to observe him into his eyes: his brother's gaze is serene, as always, but is set on fire. "We are brothers...! It's wrong and ... uhm!" The boy sighs when he feels something hard and bulky bump his belly: his eyes widened in fright. "W-What is that? Lukas?"

"I'm tired of making myself look like the nice guy here," Lukas takes his pretty little brother's body into his arms as if he was just feathers —it feels so good, _just right,_ (as if his body just matched his strong grip) and pushes him to his bed, looking the smaller boy from the above: his cheeks are all flushed, his pinky lips are humid and luminous (calling him, seducing him again), his eyes were shining in fear, surprise, incomprehension, and _slight curiosity._ His brother was just flawless in so many ways. "Of letting _you_ slipe away from me... you know you only belong to me, right? That you can only show your wonderful body to me? That you can only open _them_ to me?"

"Lukas, I'm so sorry, please, _please,_ I won't talk to him again! Oh!" The other's hand grabbed his member and began to pump it with boldness, while his lips eagerly returned to his little brother's parted lips (of moans and unstoppable sighs) and before Emil tried to say something coherent, something like _'_ _Lukas, stop, stop!',_ he kissed him intensely, dampening and reddening his clumsy lips —slipping into his cavity, taking advantage of his moans. This felt much better than he'd ever dreamed before —this time it was real, it was divine, it was the Food of the Gods. In the process, he began to imitate a swaying movement over his little brother, who felt the other's hard member thrusting onto his belly.

Even though watery-eyed Emil didn't know how to push him away, how to fight his Alpha big brother who clearly was stronger than him —he began to feel horny. Something in his belly began to anxiously bubble, especially because of his brother's virtual swinging movement, and thus (naked as he was), the tingling feeling in his belly ran to a lower part that dripped in form of moisture, little by little. He wanted to cry in rage. Emil couldn't believe he was really getting aroused about something like this because of his blood brother (with whom he shared the same parents, the one who had just born four years before him). But it wasn't his fault. Lukas was kissing him, masturbating him, growling with that strange and delicious voice into his ear...

And his legs trembled (both tightened against the eldest's waist, trying to close, the sound of kisses is almost palpable in the room). Emil's tears freely fell down his blushed face —Lukas releases his mouth and nibbles his neck, his shoulder, his chest (close to his sensible nipples) and Emil dares to scream, he _yells at his brother_ , but the thing he yells weren't what he'd planned to do: "Oh, Lukas!" Inconsistencies came out of his wet mouth, he feels close, he recognizes that feeling, _that delicious feeling_ , but this time, it was much more pleasant and bearable, maybe because he wasn't the one trying to poorly drive himself to climax. "Oh! Y-Yes...!"

"Shhh..." Lukas stops his working hand over the other's member and enjoys that beautiful expression on the Omega's cute face that he never thought he'd admire in real life. Emil looked like shit, thanks to him —his beautiful sky eyes shone with anxiety and confusion as if he were in a dream. "You can't finish, little brother, okay? I'm not even done with you." He mutters, biting his ear: the boy cries under his breath while watching his own member drip in pain.

Lukas' hand traveled south, touching his inner thigh, and Emil embarrassedly caught how Lukas' eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, my" His brother's laugh sounds so beautiful and jovial, he rarely heard him laugh like that. "Look how wet you are, I haven't done anything yet," The Alpha shows him his sticky fingers, but Emil just closes his eyes as he refuses to see that. "You want me to fuck you so bad, _lillebror_?" Suddenly, his fingers began to annoy the area around his entrance, but without touching it at all. Emil sighed sadly (his eyes still glassy, his lips still parted) not saying a word: "I think you don't."

"Uhm...," His legs moved awkwardly to attract his fingers to his entrance. That irritating innocent touch was teasing him a lot, he didn't understand why Lukas (if he was the one starting all of this) made him wait so long for him.

"What?"

"Put them in..." It wasn't necessarily what he wanted to hear, but Lukas obeyed —Emil feels the man's digits (long, deliciously long fingers) entering him —the feeling isn't uncomfortable at all: his entrance's humidity makes Emil immediately jump to pleasure. "Oh my God..." He sweetly sings in his own way —Lukas sighs and kisses his erected nipples. He believes his member is about to explode if he doesn't remove his pants. Just as his little's brother's heat days, he had a beautiful way to moan —and accelerating the thrusts of what were his three fingers already, Lukas realizes that there is no one more perfect, more ravishing and more precious to him than the (his) little Omega under him. "Oh, oh, uhm...! _Brother..._ "

Emil had completely surrendered to his touch: fully submissive, with legs pressed against his brother's hips, he groaned and cried showing him that he was enjoying it so much, that he didn't want him to stop, that it felt so incredible. And Lukas asks him (hard and demanding alpha voice causes the Omega to defeatedly -yet fascinatedly- sigh) near his ear (warm breathing hits his sensitive skin): "Does it feel good?" And the Omega answers _(without thinking)_ yes (choked and pleased voice came out of his mouth). He listens to Lukas, his older brother's giggle near him —the movements make the phone fall from the bed, but Emil doesn't care anymore.

The younger one (in all his innocence) seemed already satisfied with his fingers..., and Lukas cannot see him as the little child he protected from storms anymore, that small boy he helped with his homework —he was _another_ Omega to him, something Lukas could own, bite hard, mate and fill with his essence... but he knew it was near impossible. Something inside him clouded his reasoning, and he started unzipping his pants before Emil's closed eyes.

"You are beautiful, Emil, completely beautiful," The Omega complainingly stares at the Alpha: even though he was more and more humid every time, Lukas had removed his long fingers from his entrance. Until he felt that odd bulge pressed really hard against his wet and disastrous hole, he didn't know at what moment his brother had taken off his pants, but with a special glow in his eyes, Emil admired that member hid in that tiny garment —he gasped, suddenly feeling hungry as an instinct erased all his logic. He wondered if he was really prepared to receive... all of that. "You want it?"

"Yes!" He moaned with demand, unconsciously pressing his butt against the other's crotch —it felt amazing.

"Turn around," He ordered with his alpha voice. Emil obediently nodded and leaned his head onto his crossed arms while with his knees he stood up his butt as close as possible to the blond's crotch. Lukas felt a flow of heat when he noticed how docile his little brother was being with him right now. Lukas had never used _the voice_ with him before because he loved him and respected him, but he realized that Emil wouldn't take it as an offense, but as an exciting order. "Implore me, _lillebror_ , beg me,"

"Please, please..., Lukas..." he cried, happy to feel the Alpha kissing his sensitive neck —nibbling down his vertebrates, stopping right on his shoulder blades. He liked it, he loved the touch: it made him lose himself in a mist of protection and pleasure, it was like being in his nest, except this wasn't a place to sleep now. "Please! I need it so much... fuck ...what else?... What else do you want me to say? Oh..." His brother bit in his right hip, and the boy purred with joy.

"Say what I want to hear."

Emil doesn't think it's right to say what _he knows Lukas wants_ him to tell him right now, not when he was about to fuck him until oblivion, not when his parents could come back at any time and break the unethical bubble they had created. But God, he needed his big brother's dick inside, he wanted it, he wanted it very much —it was unexplainable how much he craved for it. "Brother, big brother, please!... Please, fuck me..."

That was enough to Lukas to hear —and Emil heard the last garment he had on slipping down his pale skin. Lustful, yet ashamed, the Omega closed his eyes —but never stopped rubbing himself against his big brother. As he felt that hard, big, long cock touching his ass, Emil cried with pleasure, humming in need. 

"Oh! Br-... Big brother..." The boy gasped as the Alpha softly started to enter him, taking him by his hips —he couldn't believe that wasn't all, this was hurting him already even if he was wetter than ever. "Oh... fuck..."

Lukas groaned and closed his eyes completely gratified —a humid, warm, and tight cavity received him with the best manners ever. His little brother just felt delicious —he was still a virgin, and Lukas kindly bit him in his neck showing some pride of being the first taking _that_ from the wonderful Omega under him. He knew Emil wasn't going to be in pain for so long since he was already prepared thanks to the natural-lubricant, so Lukas relaxes and starts (delicately) thrusting inside of him.

As he guessed, the Omega's moans and screams filled the room in a matter of seconds. Every single thrust earned a beautiful single cry from his little brother, so Lukas ensured to hasten his movements —Emil's choked sharp sounds getting higher and more frequent. The Omega's mind was clouded —he couldn't think anything anymore, consequences, future... he was completely subdued to the Alpha's presence and he enjoyed it more than just much. "Please..." He tried to formulate, but his moans wouldn't just let him. "Lukas!"

"There?"

"Oh, yes! It... uhm," He cried a little —tears going down his face again. " _So good...!_ " He assures or tries to assure to the older man. But Lukas listens, everything that acute voice tries to formulate Lukas just listens to it carefully. "Big... Such a big cock..." He tried to say, holding the sheets between his fingers —but Lukas is going faster, for some reason he doesn't know he's going way too fast, way too hard —and his cries became something Lukas had to cover up with his hand, as he licked the skin of his neck. "There, there!" The muffled words were heard perfectly (humidity slides all over Lukas' hand) and he does as Emil says.

But there's a point where it becomes something too big to hold for both brothers.

"Shit, I think I'm about to..."

Emil believes he knows what Lukas was saying, so he understands why his dear big brother started going even harder on him than before. "Brother! N-Not... so fast..., I can't ... oh! I-I can't!” He shrieked, and wanted to cry with joy: Lukas just hit that amazing place with every thrust and it felt just so good. Something started bubbling in his lower belly —something so known in his heats: the climax. His own body seemed to move on its own, straightening his butt so the man's thrusts were deeper. Lukas felt it. The walls squeezing, that humidity surrounding him, the delicious warmth that grew every second.

The boy under him arched his back. Shit, he knew he shouldn't knot inside, but it was just almost like touching the sky to continue fucking his little brother while he had his well-deserved orgasm.

Lukas gasps, emptying himself into his Omega brother. Emil cums —drowned a squeak into the bed, his hands squeezed tightly the sheets and (he'd have liked to see it) his face blossomed in an expression of ultimate pleasure. The Omega had never felt so satisfied or so full, this was definitely a real Alpha's semen like he has always dreamed. It felt so incredible, _so right,_ that his body kept shaking with excitement and happiness until he slowly began to calm down. That viscose white liquid was still draining from his entrance —a tired sigh emerged from his wet lips.

It was at that moment, that both eyes met. Ocean eyes shone in their own ways —Emil had never seen his big brother's eyes so expressive, Lukas' had never seen his little brother's eyes so teary and delighted. It made him feel so proud, and he wanted to caress those soft cheeks and kiss him divided lips once more —he knew Emil wasn't going to reject him, even, he was going to moan for him again.

But disgust, guilt, and repudiation took him over like if he was being ambushed by his rational, ethical part of his brain —seeing Emil all naked, filled with his semen, full of his bites and kisses (even though sometime he'd have enjoyed it so much) made him feel like shit. He had just raped his innocent, weak and vulnerable little brother —a small Omega who couldn't defend himself against his drunk, psychopath Alpha big brother.

Lukas breathed with panic going up to his throat —he wanted to throw up, but he tried to calm himself while dressing the fastest way possible.

Emil watched him go away but didn't say anything about it even if he felt alone and abandoned in his own bed. The Omega snuggled against his pillow and sighed, closing his eyes. He felt so tired.


	2. ii

* * *

**ii. submitting**

* * *

Lukas looked at him sideways, trying not to let himself be discovered. It was a fact that he felt unable to hold his brother's gaze.

Emil sighed exhaustedly. "Mom says you go and eat dinner." He stated, crossing his arms and infinitely staring at him, his brow furrowed and his eyes (blue, like the ocean) cold. His hair was slightly damp. He could almost _touch_ the soap's foamy smell on his skin, mixed with the exquisite oils that little Omega capriciously used in the tub. Lukas expected his brother to leave the room, but instead of leaving, Emil stood idly by, observing him and waiting for him to comply with the order his mother had told him to tell him —his beautiful lavender fragrance floated in the air like a magical charm impossible to ignore.

Both brothers weren't the chatty ones, but they hadn't said a word to the other for a long time: Lukas, on one hand, didn't know what to say —while Emil, on the other, preferred to remain silent. It was as if they were in a new and different life, even though their parents, friends, surroundings were still there: like something impregnable and eternal. What had happened that night was a distant scene lost in time, but _unfortunately_ , it usurped their troubled memories, and why not? Their warmest dreams. Even so, Lukas had ceased going out to drink with friends, it was necessary: it brought back bad memories, things that (after all) should never have happened. Mathias, every so often, would raise an eyebrow and snort: 'Man, what is the _worst thing_ that can happen to you?' And Lukas only sighed... _if only he knew._

The Alpha let out a sigh and stood up from his chair. Without adding anything else, he left his room —Emil heard his footsteps echoing as he went downstairs. He bit his (pink, almost battered) lips as he leaned against the cold wall of his brother's room —his arms still crossed.

"Idiot..." he muttered, examining all his bedroom's belongings. Lukas wasn't the kind of person that decorated his room, so it was somehow plain (no posters, no paintings, no flashy colors) if it weren't for the bookcases and the messy desk (books all opened, pens and post-its displayed all over). He was probably doing homework. Emil then noticed the fluffy teddy bear he'd given him on Lukas' tenth birthday —the glassy window that allowed sunlight to seep and heat the coldness of the Alpha's pale skin... his soft bed, with neat sheets and impeccable aroma that didn't mix with anything.

An aroma that was driving Emil crazy.

The Omega lied on the bed. The man's smell accentuated, like something he couldn't cope with. He was so strong, so masculine, so delicious. Emil would've been sedated by such an incredible essence and by those distant night's memories: how his big brother rammed into him so exquisitely. He groaned, sinking deeper into the pillow. Oh God, this was _so wrong,_ and he hated Lukas with his whole soul, but hell that he couldn't deny that Lukas was just _too good_ and that not even Emil himself could reach an orgasm like that one. His Omega instincts had gone insane more than ever, from the moment that that strong Alpha (who was also _his brother_ ) took possession of his body and invaded his insides with an essence that made him feel the fullest in his life.

He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

" _'...mells so good,_ " His fingers, fragile and thin, walked over his chest, gently, _like a dance._ His nipples were already erect. His body was already reacting to the aroma... he breathed. Was this even right? To get so easily aroused by his blood brother's smell? To want to touch himself thinking about him? To anxiously remember _all the fucking?_ "It was nothing, it was my first time, of course I'll remember. But it was so fucking gross!” Emil bit his lips, snarling with annoyance. The only thing that could calm him down was the strong manly scent around him... he did smell great.

* * *

"What took you so long? If it isn't your brother, it is you, Emil." The Omega yawned a little, trying to implant the idea that he was tired and almost slept up there —instead of actually purring and sighing to some blond's pleasing smell. He sat down in his usual place in the table, which unfortunately was right next to Lukas. 

"Sorry." He simply apologized, listening with inner annoyance his mother's sigh —he ignored her, starting to eat with closed eyes, as always: no one in that house necessarily existed, meaning there wasn't anybody to judge, to refute, to bother him. From time to time, Emil would feel like this family's black sheep. 

He listens them talk —the only Betas of the family, while Lukas stared, answered and giggled to some things their parents would tell him (things about college, studies, relationships, and his friends) and Emil would glare silently, as he was in his own revolutionary fight against them. Both parents tried to make him talk a little, but Emil would _always_ answer (cynical, smug tone coming out of his mouth): _Omegas do not talk at the table.'_

But this time things were different. He tried to persuade himself that it was probably because his heat was about to start soon (in a little less than a week, probably) and the horniness of his pre-heat was already starting to strike him —but the aforementioned wouldn't start until a few days. 

Lukas (despite his uniform facet) was full of colossal discomfort. Having his little brother beside him not only made him nervous because of that exquisite aroma that appeared to boldly seduce him more and more, inciting him in its own way —his parents, his innocent, ignorant and silly progenitors were smiling, living without knowing that he'd fucked his little brother a few days ago —Lukas felt (like garbage, like the type of person that no one shouldn't even be proud of, but this wasn't about him) as if they were covered by a mist of darkness and ignorance... and he wondered if that would last forever.

The sweet Omega next to him is quieter than ever. Emil was always like this at the table, but at this moment his silence felt more powerful than ever. He emitted a fragrance almost impossible to ignore, a little heated —he could smell under his nose that it'd be in a matter of days that his little brother would go into heat, and Lukas was thinking about leaving the house during that time to avoid another fit of madness. If he had lost his mind with his brother's body (still present, palpable and divine in his depraved dreams) and had already tasted all of him, he didn't feel that he could simply "masturbate" to calm his instincts —it was more than obvious that 'self-control' wasn't going to be enough.

And he couldn't do that shit to him. He preferred to kill himself than forcing his innocent blood brother —he couldn't imagine him crying and begging him to stop.

"Pass me the salt," Emil ordered him without even gazing, reaching his arm so his big brother could put the salt shaker in his opened hand.

Even though a time ago Lukas wouldn't have given any importance to Emil's attempt of an arrogant tone and would've just passed him the salt, this time, he felt tensed that his brother was talking to him in front of his parents. It was as if in those words he was saying, 'my brother is a monster, a psychopath! help me!'. He quickly placed the salt shaker in his hand —their skins slightly touched at the moment, and a purr got stuck in the little Omega's throat, who agitatedly let out a short breath.

"Emil," His mother muttered with a frown. But her son wasn't attending, not in that exact moment when Lukas' bluish gaze connected almost ineffably wit his —as if he were dominating him, submitting him... as if he were using that strong, demanding, manly voice. Emil suddenly felt like moaning, but he tried his best to hold himself back, "Don't be rude to your brother, he's not your servant, and at least thank him!"

The boy blinked angelically, looking at his mother with ephemeral bright eyes. Returning to reality, the boy understood that the woman was actually scolding him again.

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you."

"But I wanted some salt." He grunted with impatience, sprinkling salt on his food.

"Mom, it's nothing, really," The Alpha spoke above their voices. Emil closed his eyes tightly, turning his head like he was trying to get away from him. What was he going to do to stop all of this? He was acting like he was mated, but oh, not a normal mark: as if Lukas had left three marks on his neck. Another breath emerged from his pink lips while taking a scoop into his mouth. Until now he hadn't thought of what would've happened if his brother had mated him: how would it have felt? Pleasant? Painful? What would have happened between them? Emil would've become his Omega, and then what? Marks were permanent, regardless of the context of the relationship, so that meant he would spend his heats with him? _Would he have his children?_

His heart began to pump painfully as if he was about to die from a heart attack. _What the fuck was he thinking?_ Babies? Why the hell was he even thinking of his blood brother _getting him pregnant?_

His throat began to get clogged by a strange and painful lump —his beautiful blue eyes began to moisten, imitating the ocean itself. He was afraid, very afraid of the things that were happening (spinning around in his head), but the worst of it was that he couldn't even control them, placate them, calm them down. Emil was an object of anguish and pain, and with his mood even more sensitive because of his close heat, the feeling felt horribly accentuated.

Emil got up from the table and looked at his parents with wide eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore, I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me."

The comfortable family atmosphere suddenly became tense and resigned. Each one watched in their own way how the Omega disappeared from the panorama as he went upstairs. Lukas felt like following him, snuggling with him and sinking his nose into his neck —that would surely soothe any Omega, and the scent of lavenders would go from being disgusted to the usual one. But even the innocent though didn't exempt him from committing the same mistakes again.

"Look at him, so rebellious," His father sighed, drinking from his glass of milk. "I wish he could behave like a normal Omega."

* * *

When Lukas returned to his room, he found that his brother was eyeing his homework a little interested. He was sitting in his chair, with his chin resting on his palms —softly humming, and the scene seemed charming to Lukas... until they both found their eyes in the same look —and God, it hurt him so much to see how identical Emil's eyes were to his. But he ignored the thought and raised his eyebrows towards the boy, trying not to feel dangerously intimidated by him at the same time. "I thought you were going to sleep. To your room."

"Uhm, no. Just got mad with _them,_ " Lukas immediately understood who _they_ were. "What is this? Is it difficult?"

"No." Emil got up from the chair, letting his big brother continue with his homework. It was in that ephemeral (almost inexistent) moment that he had the man in front of him, _so close,_ that the boy unconsciously released some seductive pheromones that the Norwegian could easily smell.

"Looks like." Emil saw his brother return to what he was doing before he called him to have dinner —he seemed concentrated in his homework, but far from what the boy believed, Lukas wasn't at all. He wanted, no, _he needed_ Emil to say what he wanted to say because he was already getting tired of having to deal with his _extremely-quiet_ presence in his room —soon, in a matter of minutes, his entire place would smell like him _and only him_ … and that wouldn't do any good to him. "Is it for tomorrow?" The Alpha muttered a weak affirmation, to which his brother continued. "I didn't think you were the type of guy who liked procrastinating."

Lukas sighed, massaging his nose.

"Lukas, I'm talking to you."

"Emil, it's enough already. What the fuck do you want?"

The only answer Lukas hears from his brother is a slow breath —he feels the coldness of Emil's palms lift his face, and he finds the expression he adored to appreciate so much: his indecipherable eyes, with that special glow, his tightly pressed lips — and he has to hold a gasp, because Lukas doesn't understand..., _doesn't understand_ what the hell Emil is doing by taking him like that, even touching him — _him,_ the guy who broke all rules to abuse him. "I want you to look at me." Then the Omega sat onto his lap —his beautiful legs fell side by side, and his hands (small and shaky), rested on his chest timidly. Emil sighed with a tiny smile, leaning on his chest.

Lukas, in the whole scenario of fighting his most animal part, having his precious brother in a silver platter, (his heat about to start soon), paralyzes —and he loses the moment when Emil took him from the cheeks and started kissing him. His rosy lips collide with his, and they move in such a clumsy, inexperienced way —his hands began to move, caressing the amplitude of his chest over his shirt.

"Emil." His brother's demanding voice is heard when the Omega released him. He hopes Lukas will continue his words, but for some reason, he's completely silent when Emil licks (slowly, as if he was tasting a delicacy) his skin from his throat to the beginning of his ear —the Alpha threw back his head, and his little brother sighed to return to his lips again.

He needs it.

Emil feels that he can no longer wake up another day and pretend that what had happened was the most disgusting experience of his life —not when he woke up with his sheets all wet. Not when his hands traveled to his own member while he was in the shower or about to sleep and he only had _a name_ on his mind. He knows that he no longer has salvation and that he's probably making the biggest mistake of his life —but none of that matters when he's on this man's crotch, surrounded by his masculine fragrance. And he lets his brother know, with a sad groan near his ear, and Lukas trembles, of course, he trembles —and denies, and smiles in confusion, and thinks this is all a joke.

Until the Omega's hand caresses his member over his pants. "Lukas, can I?"

Then all his self-control, his plans, his opinions, and the hatred he felt towards himself begin to fade when he notices his little brother's excited look while looking at his crotch. But before that happens, Lukas shakes his head. He tells him that it's wrong, that what happened that night should've never happened, that he was drunk, that Emil was his precious little brother and nothing else: "Yes..."

The Omega blushed shyly, stroking the other's somnolent member over his pants. Lukas sighed impatiently. He gently rams against the boy's hand to prolong the touch.

"No, wait." Lukas took him from the wrist. Emil watches him with those heavy, flickering eyes of his. Lukas hid his face in his hand and growled in frustration. "Sorry. No, no. You have to get up. Are you kidding me? Do you think I'm having fun remembering all the shit I did to you? I'm crazy!" A snort emerged from his lips, his shoulders were tense. The boy's heart cracked at his brother's deplorable sight. "I should be in a psychiatric clinic instead of being here, going to college, having friends..., _sleeping next to you..."_

The boy softly sighed and removed his hand from his face. Lukas' gaze is glassy and guilty, and it's so much that Emil feels doubtful about what he's doing and that perhaps he isn't doing things well. He kisses the tip of his brother's nose, making him close his eyes. "Shut up," He tells him sweetly, and returns to his lips again —Emil gently licked his lower lip and clung to his clothes (delicately waving his hips over him) and this somehow calms his brother, who takes him by the waist and attracts him to his body in the form of a hug. "Saying sorry won't solve it." His hand caressed his member over the pants again, but Lukas prefers to listen to his brother. "Look at me..., just look at me. I need you to attend to me, Lukas... I can't live alone anymore... I'm just as crazy as you are... _, please?"_

" _Our parents_ are just downstairs." He stated, emphasizing that they had the same parents because they were blood brothers.

"They don't exist." The Omega got up from his lap, inflicting emptiness on the elder, who looked at him confused but anxious. He opened his eyes in surprise when he saw his brother on his knees, unbuttoning his pants with his gaze fixed on his crotch —the man held a gasp when Emil's hands began to brush him more than they should. "They can't smell us, and I'm not gonna be noisy... I mean it." The boy looked so adorable staring at him with that spark of need in his eyes as if he really wanted to. "Yes? Big brother?"

"Fuck." He grunted, leaning against his chair. His voice denoted pure frustration. "You're so cute..." Emil took that as a yes, and looked at the man's cock with a blush on his cheeks —he didn't know how to take it, he'd never done this in his life and he was probably going to do it in the worst way possible. The only thing he knew (thanks to those porn movies he watched in his heats to satisfy himself) was that he had to put it all in his mouth and start sucking it from top to bottom, but there was a problem: his brother was a 'kind of big' that Emil didn't think fit in anybody's mouth. "Didn't you want it?"

"Shut up, you idiot." He growled, taking it between his lips from the tip and gently pushing himself down —his brother's deep groan ignited him greatly. His hands began to pump his cock at his own pace while he got used to the strange movement of going up and down with his mouth, it was complicated, but he liked it: suddenly feeling something big and obscene inside his mouth made him feel so horny. "Oh, brother," He said in a muffled groan, Lukas looked at him from above —Emil looked so beautiful, trying to take his entire length in his mouth, with tears in his eyes, his tongue walking his cock —and Lukas stroked his cheek, while Emil sucked and sucked. "It's so big..." He gasped in wonder.

The Omega emitted a beautiful scent, almost as if he was going into heat, which made him very proud —Emil must be more than wet right where he was. The boy groans as he sucks, Lukas helps him: he takes him from the head and pushes him down —a gasp drowns in his phallus and Emil looked at his brother with tears walking down his face. "I'm helping you." The Omega cried of pleasure, the pheromones of the Alpha driving him crazier and crazier. At this point, the one who feels like cumming is Emil, thing that Lukas notices, and although he wanted to cum into his mouth (to see how his little brother swallows his essence, how he licks the semen in his fingers, how he looks at him with lust and need), he knows that it's better to size the moment. Apparently, his scent was giving Emil trouble.

"Come, sit here." The boy nodded several times, taking off his pants, his underwear —the Alpha growled as he admired the boy's perfect lower body in front of him again.

"Lukas... are you... gonna knot? Inside?"

"You want me to knot?"

The boy hid his embarrassed face in his chest and nodded several times, with his eyes closed. The older one just drew a tiny smile in his lips and decided to stroke his hair —then took him by his chin and planted a kiss on those perfect thin lips. He likes the way he has Emil onto his lap, with his legs all wide open, straightening up against him: his figure curves gracefully, and Lukas feels that he's something so small and vulnerable that must be protected at all costs as if he were the most precious thing in the entire world. "I-It won't hurt, right?" The Omega feels how the man lifted him by his waist as he was about to penetrate him. He listens to his vague response: _'I don't know; never felt a knot inside before,'_ —and a long, seductive purr escapes his throat when he feels the _entire_ length of his beloved brother into his cavity: _completely inside._

And he cries: happy tears walk down his reddened face —it's amazing how good it feels, as if he only fit in this place, as if he only belonged here. Lukas growled and met their foreheads just mildly —Emil grabbed him by his shoulders, his neck, like trying not to fall, and a pleased sigh emerges from his throat, he enjoys the contact with the man's handsome face and didn't waver to prolong it: it's the perfect moment in an unchanging bubble that, even if it was ephemeral, both of them would remember perhaps for all their lives. "Lukas." It's the first thing Emil says with his dick inside. "I like you so much," His refreshing breath hits his face. "Oh..., we can never stop, big brother..., _I belong to you..."_

Lukas exhaled not even knowing what he could say about that —either Emil was possibly being honest or was just happy and aroused for the whole situation he didn't really mind. Not now.

And then the thrusts begin.

Emil has trouble riding him so he helps him by grabbing his hips, violently moving him from top to bottom —all he does is moan and cry into his arms, but for Lukas, that's all he has to do. "You're so good... brother, oh, brother..." He tells him once, twice, four times, while he felt how the man's member made more path inside of him —so big and delicious, and he just smiles to him, _so satisfied_. "Oh yes..., I missed it so much, so much!" The boy tells him fluently, and yes, he tells him that he loves it, and that he'd dreamed of his cock all this time. "Lukas! Oh, Lukas!"

Their lips meet in a wilder, wetter, new kiss that served Emil to deposit his shrieks. Lukas gasped on his neck without understanding how (if they had just fucked a few days ago) he was still so tight and exquisite. The scent..., Emil's scent _was a complete joke_ —it wrapped him in pure dizziness, it drugged him, it entranced him. He wondered if Emil would look at him with those watery eyes and ask him to take him in his heat, of course he'd buy condoms, as long as that were to satisfy him, and he to enjoy it: a beneficial exchange for both parties.

The Omega gasped in the other's skin when he hits his prostate, Lukas, meeting that place again, begins to redirect his thrusts to that specific place —and Emil feels that not only his eyes cry: his lips, and his entrance —in that state of pure ecstasy, panting, and moaning, Emil wonders if it would be so wrong for him and Lukas to escape to a place where nobody knew them, to a place where he could show the mark on his neck that he wanted this Alpha to make on him, to a place where _he could be happy._ Of course, the thought is ephemeral and is lost in his cloud of pleasure and joy. His brother is so good: and he makes him know this with his inconsistencies.

It's not until later that things became unsustainable: the boy bit his lips, clinging to the elder's neck and back, trying to silence his groans at the rapid and perfectly accurate movements inside him —his hips must already be red, with the blond's nails inserted in his skin, moving him from top to bottom, between silent gasps escaping their wet lips. "Oh, Lukas, uhm..., _yes_ , brother; _big brother..."_ He begged, his voice was so high, he felt so pathetic, but he loved it so much. His brother giggled, provoking an almost grunt of protest from the boy until a loud thrust struck him —a little scream of pleasure emerged from his mouth.

"N-Not so rough, _they_ can listen," The Omega looked at him shyly or at least tried since his eyelids preferred to close to enjoy the delicious swing that moved his body with joy. "Ah! Lukas! N-No..."

"Don't scream, little brother, they can hear you." He smiled, stroking his wet back, his milky bare skin —it was so white and so pure, that the whim of biting him (not just pacific kisses), _biting him in his neck_ and linking him with him for the rest of their lives became a tangible need. Sinking his face in his neck, Lukas imagined it: he'd know all the things Emil felt, he'd have him forever into his arms, he'd belong to him, he'd comfort him in his heat...

"Stop it, stop it, Lukas, I can't!" His voice was so agitated and tearful, that the Alpha tried to hurry his movements even more: he wanted the Omega that his most animal part had already claimed as his own felt more pleased than ever, make him cum, and have him melted in his arms —only at that moment would he feel full and proud with himself. Emil, his pretty, delicious little brother, watched him with giant eyes, ocean of emotions, begging him to stop, _'Lukas, Lukas, no, mother and father are close, they'll hear me, please, please!',_ but _he didn't,_ and he felt his body tense under his grip, with his nails digging into his back. Lukas wanted to kiss him, but his brother quickly embedded his mouth in his neck (moisture slid down his skin) —and they heard footsteps, they listened to them perfectly, their mother's 'good night' when she passed right next to the door of his room. Emil closed his eyes —cum slid down his legs, and his eyes closed with tears falling down his eyelashes. Only a small moan of satisfaction escaped his lips.

"Lukas." He whispered, resting his head on his shoulder. His eyesight was glassy, he couldn't see very well and the warmth rose and fell in his body. "Lukas." He said again, and his brother left a kiss on his head. He stroked his hair gently. "I'm yours, brother."

The Omega accommodated carefully onto the other's body, the knot could be a little painful if the right position wasn't found —Lukas made an affirmative sound, losing his gaze into nothingness.

Emil didn't know how long he stayed into his brother's arms, waiting for the knot to deflate a little to get up (if he could), feeling the circular caresses on his waist, on his back, on his legs, the sweet kisses that Lukas left every so often on his forehead, in his hair —hearing the man's heart rumble harmoniously. He spotted himself in a world of care, of infinite protection, in a place where despite everything, he could belong —and with closed eyes, Emil lets out the last purr, drawing his brother's attention who had spent the time watching the strands of his fluffy hair and also the curtains that covered the windows.

"Wanna sleep?"

But the boy didn't answer. Lukas took him in his arms (there's no more knot) and leaves him on his bed, his comfortable sweet-smelling bed. The sheets covered him, and a soft kiss was left on his neck, causing a shudder in the Omega. He had a calm and adorable expression on his face —a small, satisfied smile was chiseled on his thin lips.

Lukas sat back in his chair, continuing with his homework as before —when he looked sideways at the placid sleep of the Omega, a small sincere smile appeared on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and sorry for any language mistake.


End file.
